Sarumans Arriving
by Curunr
Summary: The arriving of Saruman in Middlearth.


** Die Ankunft des ersten Zauberers **

Das Schiff schaukelte immer noch bedächtig hin und her und brachte Gemüter sowie Mägen schwere Situationen bei. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, nur vereinzelt drang ein wärmender Lichtstrahl durch diese schier undurchdringliche Decke.

Der Geruch des Meeres beherrschte alles. Es war ein salziger, reinigender und sogleich beißender Geruch, an den man sich allerdings nach einiger Zeit gewöhnte, . er Er erleichterte das Atmen ungemein. Doch hatte das Meer auch noch andere Spuren hinterlassen. Am ganzen Körper, so schien es, klebte das Salz, vermischte sich mit Schweiß und anderen Sekreten, brannte in Nase, Augen und Wunden. Ein allgemeines Gefühl der Unreinheit und des Schmutzes lastete auf jedem, der sich auf diesem Schiff befand, da es nur weniger Reinigungsmöglichkeiten gab. Das rare Süßwasser war für andere, dringendere Zwecke eingeteilt worden.

In weiter Ferne war hinter dem Dunst das Festland zu erkennen. Endlich, das endgültige Festland, - bald würden sie Mittelerde gänzlich erreicht haben. Die Insel, die Himling genannt wurde, hatten sie schon vor wenigen Stunden passiert, waren aber auf ihr nicht gelandet, da die Vorräte zur Neige gingen und eine strikte Einhaltung der Route gefordert wurdewar. Nur wenigen Schiffsleuten, die hier am Werke waren, waren die Namen bekannt, die den Gegenden und den Erhebungen hier gegeben wurden, so hing jedes Mal alles an den Lippen der Alten, die stolz ihr Wissen preisgaben. Hinter dem grünen Küstenstreifen konnte man erahnen, was sich dort verbarg. Ein sich weit erstreckendes Gebirge, welches an den Hängen, das man allerdings noch nicht erkennen konnte, von Wäldern gesäumt war. Dies waren die Ered Luin, die Blauen Berge, Vorläufer und Erkennungszeichen von Forlindon, an dessen alten Häfen auch dieses Schiff zu gelangen suchte.

Das Schiff war jenes nach typischer Bauart seines Herkunftslandes gestaltetes Segelschiff, mit reichen und seltsamen Verzierungen und von majestätischem Anblick. Wenn es nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass die meisten Schiffe aus jenen Landen in solcher Pracht erschienen, hätte man annehmen können, dass eine wertvolle Fracht oder Personen von hoher Würde sich auf ihr befanden. Aber auch gefährliche Fracht, wie sich aber erst im Laufe der Jahrhunderte, - zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt - zeigen würde.

Eine Gestalt stand an der Reling des Schiffes, ihr Blick war auf das Festland, aber vielmehr auf die Berge gerichtet. Schon immer waren die Geheimnisse des Berges und dessen, was er preisgab, dieser Person viel interessanter, als andere Dinge.

Das augenscheinliche Aussehen wäre für einen normalen Bewohner Mittelerdes nicht im geringsten auffällig gewesen. Die Gestalt war in einen groben, braunen Umhang gehüllt, die Kapuze verbarg das Gesicht. Er, - denn es war ein Mann, zumindest für die Augen der normalen Geschöpfe, - war von großem und geraden Wuchs, man möge fast sagen anmutig und auch ein wenig überragend. Er hob langsam dem Kopf, damit er besser nach vorn blicken konnte, und warf endlich die störende Kapuze zurück. Der schneidende und brennende Wind war nahe dem Festland nicht mehr ganz so stark. So atmete er tief durch, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

Es war das Gesicht eines alten Mannes, uralt, mögen manche spottend sagen. Denn dies entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Falten durchzogen das längliche Gesicht, wanden sich um die dunklen Augen und die lange, hakenartige Nase. Ein weißer Bart zierte sein erhabenes Antlitz, dieser aber wurde leicht vom Wind hin und her geworfengeweht, doch er war nicht gänzlich weiß, denn dünne schwarze Strähnen zierten ihn und gaben ihm einen anmutigen Makel. Von gleicher Beschaffenheit war auch sein langes, grau-weißes Haar mit eben diesen schwarzen Strähnen. Auch sie wurden vom Wind zurück geworfen, so dass die etwas runzligen Ohren hervortraten, . dieseDiese, - obwohl unverkennlich menschlich, - hatten etwas Elbisches an sich, was man sich jedoch nicht zu erklären vermochte.

Anders als sein sonstiges Erscheinungsbild, waren seine Augen noch voller Energie und Frische. Wer es schaffte, ihnen lange stand zu halten, würde darin Schläue, List und tiefe Weisheit gepaart mit langwierigen Erfahrungen erkennen.

Auch ging von diesem alten Mann etwas aus, dass kein Auge, - sei es auch das eines Elben, - hätte sehen können. Eine Aura der Macht umgab ihn und hüllte umgab ihn in mit einer ehrfurchterregenden Hülle, die jedes Wesen, das in seine Nähe geriet, befiel.

Er hatte seine knorrige Hand, die einer Klaue nicht unähnlich war, mit den langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln (die Hände glichen Klauen), auf der Holzumfriedung Reling und verkrallte sich in ihr, als wenn ob er fürchtete, ohne diesen Halt hinfort gerissen zu werden. Die andere Hand umschloss, - ebenfalls fest, - einen langen und schlanken Stock aus einem in Mittelerde unbekanntem Gehölz. Dieser Stab war von brauner Farbe, glatt poliert, kein Makel war an ihm zu erkennen. Er endete in einem mit seltsamen Zeichen verzierten Korb, wo ein weißer, ovaler Stein eingefasst war. Auch dieser strahlte eine Macht aus, eine uralte und, - man konnte es nicht anders sagen, - weise Machte. (Später würde er das Aussehen seines Stabes an die Gestalt seines endgültigen Wohnsitzes anpassen, aber davon ahnte er natürlich noch nichts, denn Angrenost lag noch fern und wurde von anderer Hand regiert.)

Doch es lag noch etwas Anderes anderes in seinem Blick. Zweifel, Ungewissheit und auch Angst. Angst vor dem, was ihn erwarten würde, weswegen er ausgesandt wurde, also Angst vor der von einer höheren Gewalt seines alten Ordens ihm auferlegten Aufgabe. Diese war schwer zu bewältigen und musste mit äußerster Vorsicht und Bedachtsamkeitheit begonnen werden. Eine schwere Zeit würde vor ihm liegen. Bei diesen Gedanken atmete er noch einmal die reinigende Luft tief ein, und sein Blick kehrte wieder seinen Blick auf die immer klarer werdenden Umrisse des Festlandes zurück.

Sicherlich hatte er sich gesträubt und gewehrt gegen die Erwählung von ihm, mit diese Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Doch war er nicht allein damit betraut worden. Mit ihm waren noch 4 vier andere seines Ordens ausgesandt worden bzw.oder würden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nach Mittelerde gelangen. Die vier Farbigen wurden ausgeschickt, das Schwarze zu bekämpfen. Weiß, Grau, Braun und Blau.

Doch schon jetzt merkte er, was für eine Last ihm aufgebürdet worden warwurde. Denn mit seiner neuen Erscheinung kamen auch andere Eigenschaften einher. So hatte er nicht nur die Äußerlichkeiten eines Menschen übernommen, sondern auch langsam machten sie die inneren Eigenschaften breit. Man hatte sie davor gewarnt, dessen entsann er sich, aber was dies wirklich für ihn bedeuten könnte, hatte er nicht geahnt. Neue Gefühle und neue Charakterzüge, die ihm fremd waren, beherrschten ihn und ergriffen von ihm Besitz. (In späteren Tagen würde dieser Fakt Tatsache viele Menschen und letztendlich ihn auch ihn selbst in das Verderben stürzen.)

Was ihn allerdings erfreute und neugierig machte, war dieser Drang, . dieser Dieser Drang alles zu erforschen. Fragen, die sich in seiner früheren Zeit immer von selbst beantworteten, wurden aufgeworfen, so kannte er doch schon alles oder glaubte es zumindest. Doch so vieles hier war neu, . es Es lag in der Luft, . er Er roch es, er spürte es und er sah es. Waren Hatten doch die Landschaften hier vonein anderer anderes BeschaffenheitGesicht., was Was mag mochte sich dort verbergen?

Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf. So sehr er sich auch gegen diese Mission gesträubt hatte, so sehr war er auch neugierig auf diese neuen ErfahrungenGanze. War dies auch eine dieser Eigenschaften, vor der man ihn gewarnt hatte? Es müsste musste so sein.

Stunden später hatte sich der Himmel aufgeklärt aufgeklart und nun hatte sich die Sonne der Welt darunter angenommen. Hohe weiße Türme waren zu sehen, erbaut in alten, ruhmreichen Tagen von elbischer Hand. Sie ragten wie Mahnmale, aber auch wie die Glanzleistungen der Baukunst in den Himmel hinauf. Vögel umkreisten die spitzen, weiße und schwarze Punkte.

Die Hälfte einer Zeiteinheit würden sie noch brauchen, bis sie den Hafen erreichen würden. Der fahrige Wind hatte sich zwar gelegt, doch war es immer noch kalt und klamm. Jeder der einen schützenden Umhang hatte, war froh, diesen nicht ablegen zu müssen.

Das Gekreische von der Möwen, welche sich vor diesem Küstenstreifen sich zeigten, sowie die etwas schroffe Aussicht auf das Festland untermalten die Szenerie perfekt. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein langer Strand mit weißem, feinen Sand, der in das Land anstieg, bis er jäh unterbrochen wurde und in das grasige Ödland einging, welches sich wiederum bis zu den Wäldern und dahinter liegenden Bergen erstreckte. Die Ered Luin ragten nun hoch und majestätisch, aber auch ein wenig beängstigend hinauf, bis ihre Spitzen in den Wolken, welche dort gefangen waren, endeten.

Dann erreichten sie schließlich den kleinen, von nur wenigen in Stand gehaltenen Hafen. Holzhütten einfachster Bauart bildeten einen krassen Unterschied zu den weißen Wach- oder Aussichtstürmen, doch sie genügten.

Mit einem letzten Erschüttern des Schiffes, als dieser dieses am Steg landete und fest gemacht wurde, endete die lange und mühselige Fahrt, welche an manchen Tagen, da die See rau und unbezähmbar ward, auch gefährlich gewesenwar. Jeder war froh endlich seine Beine auf festen Untergrund zu bringen, und nicht wenige stießen einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie sich an Land begaben.

Auch er war von dieser Freude beseelt. Zwar wurde ihm ein wenig schwindelig, - ein Gefühl, dass er auch noch nicht lange kannte, - aber schnell gewöhnte er sich daran und war froh, endlich hier zu sein, auch wenn er nicht hier sein wollte.

Hinter ihm wurde schon geschäftig und ohne Pause, - so schien es, - das Schiff von all seinen Gütern befreit.

Er schritt hinfort von dem Steig mit leichten, aber anmutigen Schritten und blieb auf einer kleinen, grasbewachsenen Anhöhe stehen und sah sich um.

Da stand er nun, Curumo. Er hatte als erster der Ausgesandten dieses geheimnisvolle, schöne, aber zugleich gepeinigte Land betreten. Vor ihm lag eine Aufgabe, die er gewissenhaft erfüllen musste, . viele Viele Leben vieler Völker und deren Freiheit hingen davon ab. Es galt in den Krieg zu ziehen, wenn auch nicht mit Waffengewalt und ohne Befehligen eines Heeres, denn andere zu beherrschen, war ihnen verboten worden. Es galt nur, ihn zu besiegen, den Feind aller freien Völker Mittelerdes, Sauron, der von Melkor gesandt.

_In dieser Ficlet habe ich versucht, von Tolkien gegebene Fakten, besonders aus dem „Silmarillion" und „Unfinished Tales", zu einer kleinen, deskriptiven aber auch kreativen Geschichten zusammen zu bringen. Besonders bin ich hierbei auf die Aufgaben und die damit verbundenen Schwierigkeit für die Istari, eingegangen. Dabei habe ich natürlich das Beispiel meines favorisierten Charakters gewählt, welcher als einer der ersten seines Ordens dieses Land betrat. Es ist natürlich verständlich, dass ich hier nicht den üblichen Namen, Saruman, wähle, sondern den ursprünglichen Quenya-Namen: Curumo._

_Ich hoffe, dass mir dies einigermaßen anschaulich gelungen ist. Man möge dabei meinen Hang zum Beschreiben der Landschaften entschuldigen. _

HvI


End file.
